SILENCE
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 79. Harvey and Ivy break up. NOTE: Follows right after "No Use Crying Over Spilled Wine". Rated M for swears! :O


It's when my stories become all cheesy like this one when I do a facepalm and wonder "Why did I write this?"

I hope some of you find enjoy from this. XD

* * *

SILENCE

* * *

Ivy laughed as she fumbled with the key. Finally, she put the key into the hole and opened the door.

Two-Face let out a low growl. He was sitting on the couch in the darkened living room. He had his arms crossed, legs too, and was not looking too pleased.

Ivy snorted, "Hi to you, too."

"Where the hell have you been."

"That wasn't even a question, was it?"

"No. No, it was not."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Please. It's not like I was doing anything."

Harvey sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping. Maybe we should just go to…"

Ivy looked up when he had stopped talking.

"Where'd you get that dress?"

Ivy glanced down at her ruined dress that she was attempting to cover with Bruce's lent overcoat. She tried to cover herself back up.

"Where did you…"

"It was just a wedding gown store," Ivy mumbled.

"What the hell possessed you to buy that?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Where are you getting that money?"

"Bruce."

"Oh, so now Selina's boyfriend is buying you stuff?"

"Why? Does that bother you?" Ivy asked, sharply.

Two-Face grimaced.

Ivy let the overcoat fall to the floor and she spun around in the dress, "You like?"

She held out the dirt stained edge, which had been ripped by Selina stepping on her train and walking out on the streets in the rain. She ran her hands down her body and over the giant red stain of wine covering the dress in giant splotches.

Harvey growled, "What were you thinking?"

"For the love of God! I was having fun!"

"Buying a probably $5,000 dress is fun?"

"Yes, yes it is!"

Harvey got up from the couch, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, slipping her shoes off, supporting herself against the door frame.

"You just go out and buy shit? Then come home?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Don't act all offended."

"God. You're in a really bad mood."

"You're good at this."

Harvey growled, "It wasn't our money, right?"

"Right, Harvey. It was Bruce's money."

"Is Bruce ok with this?"

"…sure."

"You hesitated."

Ivy sneered, "You're so vigilant."

"You wanna know why you're pissing me off even more?"

"Sure," Ivy retorted.

"You leave this morning, then come back at," Harvey checked his watch, "11:00 at night."

"What's the big deal? It's not like I was out at bars."

Harvey let out an exasperated scoff, "You could have at least called!"

"Maybe I didn't want to!"

"Communication is important."

Ivy scoffed, "Please. We don't need to be around each other 24/7."

"Wow. You're in a really bad mood, aren't you?"

"You're really observant aren't you?" Ivy sniped back.

"Huh. Never heard that before."

"Well, we don't need to! Normal people don't spend all their time with each other."

"Oh! So now you're upset we're not 'normal people'?"

"Maybe!"

"Wow."

"What?" Ivy growled, crossing her arms.

"I never knew you were so upset," Harvey spoke, quietly.

"It's not like we ever had a happy life."

"Excuse me?"

"Harvey, please, we both knew this was never going to end well."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Oh, for the love of God."

"What the hell is your problem!"

"You!"

"Since when!"

"Since now!"

"Oh please, Pamela! Just face it, you're having a bad day and you're blaming it on me!"

"I am not having a bad day! I've come to facts with a few things."

"What! When did you decide this?"

"Today!"

"You don't mean that," Harvey replied slowly.

Ivy leaned against the door, "Maybe I do."

"Pamela, babe, I know you're just upset."

"About what!" Ivy screamed, "How screwed up my life is? That fact that I'm probably wasting my life?"

"Pamela…"

"No, Harvey. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Ivy pushed past him, and started walking down the hall.

"This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" Two-Face shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Let go!" Ivy hissed and pulled her arm away.

"You NEVER want to talk about it! This is exactly what I'm always talking about! You never want to discuss anything. This is how you deal with things! Walking away. You have no problem dropping things, yet you hold grudges! This is not functioning!"

"Leave me alone!" Ivy yelled.

"No! I am so Goddamn sick of this shit!"

"I'm sick of YOU! Leave me alone!"

"Stop doing that! Quit shutting me out!"

"No!" Ivy pouted, tears brimming in her eyes.

Harvey took both of her hands, "Please. I love you. Don't do this to me."

"No, Harvey, I don't think you do love me."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You don't love me, you love… I don't know any more."

"Pam…"

Ivy felt her knees begin to wobble.

"What are you saying?" Harvey asked, quietly.

"I don't think you love me."

Harvey laughed, "You're kidding right?"

Ivy shook her head and took a step away.

"You KNOW I love you."

Ivy looked at him, "I don't know if I love you."

The hurt crossed over Harvey's face, then turned into a sneer, "Oh, of course! When in doubt play the love card!"

"You're starting to convince me, Harv!"

"Good! Now we're getting somewhere! True feelings!"

Ivy snarled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please! Don't act all surprised."

She glared at him, "I'm afraid I don't catch your meaning."

"God! You go out and feel like you don't HAVE to talk to people. Like you've got some special excuse to not even try and state your thoughts! You… you… you-"

"What!" Ivy snarled, "What do you want to say?"

"You're a self-centered bitch!" Two-Face thundered.

Ivy gasped, "How. DARE YOU!"

"It's true and you Goddamn know it!"

"You BASTARD! How DARE you!"

"Oh, shut up. I've always tried to be humane towards you because I know you think you're different. You think because you have some sort of ƒυĊкed up life you can get away with whatever the hell you want. You ever think of anyone else? You ever think anyone else working in Gotham as a ƒυĊкing underground villain has had a ƒυĊкed up life? You're such a selfish bitch. And I'm ƒυĊкing done. I'm finished. I can't do this any more… Pammy… I just… I can't."

Ivy started hyperventilating, "How. ƒυĊкing. Dare. You. You ƒυĊкing bastard. I hate you. I hate you. You think I'm selfish? Yeah! I am! But you know what? If you don't ƒυĊкing like it you can leave. I'm not changing for anyone. Not for you. Not for Selina or Harley. Not for anyone. Get the hell out of my life. Don't speak to me. I hate you, Harvey. Get the ƒυĊк out. Now."

Harvey tried to cease his shaking, "Fine."

Ivy felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, this wasn't how she had expected it to happen.

Harvey shook his head, "You can have Selina pack up my stuff and give it to me. I'm not staying any longer."

"You bastard," Ivy whimpered as Harvey stormed past her.

Harvey turned to face her, "You were right, Ivy..."

She shuddered at the venom in his voice.

"I guess I didn't love you," he turned around and continued heading to the door. He reached into the key bowl and fished for his key ring. He yanked the house key off the ring and tossed it to Ivy's feet.

"Have a nice life," Harvey replied opening the door.

Ivy's bottom lip began to quiver, "Harvey."

He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face her.

Ivy pulled the ring off her wedding finger, slowly and gave it a pained and silent goodbye. She gave him a mournful look, then her lips tightened in anger. She growled as she hurled the ring at him.

Harvey put his hand to deflect the ring from his face. He leaned down and picked the band off the floor, then put it into his pocket, "Ok."

Ivy looked down at the floor and at the discarded key. She trembled as she heard the door slam shut and echo around the empty apartment.

She looked up at the empty doorframe and let out a defeated sob. She crumpled to the ground and continued to ruin her dress with the stains of her dark mascara.

* * *

Harvey stormed out of the apartment building, slamming the main door behind him, and stomped down the street to the parking lot. He opened the driver seat of the Porsche and sat down. He closed his eyes and rested his shaking hands on the steering wheel.

He opened his eyes and looked into the empty parking lot. He rested his hands on the dashboard behind the steering wheel and took a slow shaky breath. He buried his head into his arms and didn't hold back as the sobs escaped from his lips.

FIN


End file.
